<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Perspective by DestinyExpansion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239315">A New Perspective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyExpansion/pseuds/DestinyExpansion'>DestinyExpansion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! x Tokyo Ghoul [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyExpansion/pseuds/DestinyExpansion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama are walking home on the same route but suddenly, one day, Kageyama is acting weirder than usual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! x Tokyo Ghoul [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hinata / Kageyama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've only seen four episodes of the Tokyo Ghoul anime, so if there's something wrong with my writing please tell me.<br/>Just wanted to make sure you guys knew there are multiple chapters. Thanks!</p><p>Edit: I never thought I'd get 15 hits on my first day, thank all of you very much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata and Kageyama were walking home together route as usual. They talked about things, mostly volleyball, laughed about things, mostly volleyball, and occasionally punch each other, over volleyball, but that was normal. They were still good friends regardless...</p><p>But one day... It was different. Kageyama had a different aura around him. To say the least... A very unfriendly aura. When Hinata backed away, Kageyama glared at him.</p><p>"What the hell's wrong with you? Why do you keep backing away?" Kageyama asked, rather aggressively. Hinata looked at him with worryful eyes.</p><p>"Kageyama you seem like you could kill someone with that glare. Why wouldn't I be worried?" Hinata said as he laughed, but it didn't last long as Kageyama was dead serious.</p><p>Kageyama clenched his teeth, he couldn't take it anymore. "Hinata, come with me." He would say as he grabbed Hinata's arm and started to drag him into the forest. "Bakayama, slow down!!" Hinata yelled, but Kageyama completely ignored him as they continued into the forest.</p><p>Hinata kept wondering why Kageyama brought him to the forest, but his question was answered when he saw his eyes. "Finally! I'm so hungry I can't take it!!" Kageyama yelled. Hinata started to back away when Kageyama grabbed him. "Say goodbye, dammit!"</p><p>Hinata was about to scream but then it happened. Within a mere ten seconds, he was bleeding on the ground, unable to speak. He panicked, and when he was about to fall asleep, he saw someone with the silhouette of Sugawara.</p><p>Then the world faded to black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hinata / Kageyama II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the first chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What should I do next? Maybe I'll ask my friends. I dunno.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata had a dream. But all he remembered from it was being pulled into the nearby forest by Kageyama, and Kageyama... He had the eyes of a Ghoul. That's all he remembered, but when he woke up, he knew immediately that it wasn't just a dream. It was REAL, and he opened his eyes only to feel immense pain coming from his shoulder.</p><p>"Hinata!! Sugawara and Kageyama yelled in unison. Hinata rubbed his eyes with his right arm and woke up, confused. "Suga-san? Kageyama..?" The moment he remembered the night before, he looked at Kageyama with nervous eyes. "Don't sorry, Hinata. Kageyama's feeling alright now."</p><p>Hinata was 100% sure that wasn't how it worked, but once he saw Kageyama's highly guilty look, he trusted him. ...A bit. "Should I explain?" He asked, and Hinata nodded eagerly, ignoring the pain coming from his shoulder.</p><p>"According to Google, Ghouls aren't just bloodthirsty demons. They can control themselves... Unless they haven't had food in days." Sugawara said. Kageyama seemed to be listening too, and Hinata was a tad bit confused, but he kept it to himself. "Since Kageyama had been holding off on eating, he kind of lost it. As for me, well... It's a long story."</p><p>"Suga, you're a Ghoul too?!" Hinata yelled as Suga shushed him. "We don't want others hearing that!" Suga said with a worried face, but after he heard no one coming in, he sighed. "A-Anyways, Kageyama was only newly turned, due to an unfortunate accident, so he hasn't learned to contain himself yet... Which is why I'm planning on helping him out." Sugawara looked at Kageyama and Kageyama gave a firm nod. He didn't want to hurt a fellow teammate, after all...</p><p>"Visiting hours are going to be over soon. Your parents said they would pay for your injuries, so you should thank them when they come over here" Sugawara said, and he waved. "You'd better not die..." Kageyama muttered, and Hinata resisted the urge to lunch him knowing he was the person who caused the injuries, but he ended up not punching him. As the two left, Hinata lied down on the bed. He really wanted to know if his family was okay, and he may or may not be in for a surprise...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hinata / Kageyama III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata tries his best to continue on with his life, but it's not hard knowing how unsafe he really is...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I dunno where this is going, but I assure you I won't stop writing this until there's a satisfying ending. Anyways, thanks for all the hits, take another chapter. I know I stole the backstory, and I'm sorry if anyone has a complaint about it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few months had passed, and Hinata was able to get out of the hospital with no infections (and a cast), though the doctors were still unsure if he should be able to walk around or not. Either way, he was still making his way toward the cafe nearby.</p>
<p>As he stepped in he noticed Sugawara and Kageyama sitting there and eating like normal people. Hinata was confused, but he noticed Suga gesturing for him to come to sit down so he did.</p>
<p>"Ooooiii, Hinata! Glad to see they let you out!" Suga said as Hinata sat down in between the two of them.</p>
<p>"Yeah! How are you two doing?" Hinata asked, and Suga gave Kageyama a look. Kageyama decided to speak.</p>
<p>"Suga gives good instructions, I'm able to disguise my eating now," Kageyama said and Suga reminded him to speak a little quieter. Hinata smiled, and the three chatted a bit, mostly about Kageyama's training. It went well apparently: Kageyama seemed perfectly stable now.</p>
<p>"Hey, Bakayama, how come you became a Ghoul? You didn't use to be one right?" Hinata asked in a hushed whisper. "Remember? The incide-</p>
<p>Sugawara immediately hushed him but Kageyama shook his head. "No, he deserves to know. It was about a month and a half ago, and I was attacked by a Ghoul. They were a pretty powerful one, so I nearly died, but as the world went black She was run over by a train. It was... confusing but it's what happened."</p>
<p>Hinata listened on curiously and Suga did too: He wanted to hear the story in full detail now that Kageyama had a sane mind.</p>
<p>"The police found out about the incident and soon enough I got news about an organ transplant... and here we are, with me as a half-ghoul creature." Kageyama finished, and Hinata was shocked. "Whoa... Kageyama, you seem a lot calmer than when you're playing volleyball." Hinata said, and of course, Kageyama was quick to notice. Suga merely laughed as they argued.</p>
<p>Sugawara had hoped he did a good job, and he had hoped that things would stay like this, because if not Hinata could be in even greater danger than before...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>